Warmth
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: He didn't really see the need to wake up... not yet atleast. Sister fic to Saved ONE-SHOT


It was really warm.

Not like scorching hot where you feel the need to go take a dip in some really cold water. No it was just pleasantly warm. Soothing his muscles and allowing him to feel at peace for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

He felt that opening his eyes would be utterly foolish at the moment. What if this warmth was shattered? What if he could never come back to this place. What if he could never feel at peace again?

Even if it was selfish he didn't want to ever leave this place. He would leave if he was needed but until that time arose he wouldn't leave. Not yet anyways.

His mind drifted to the fateful day he fell into this warmth. It felt like only a few hours ago but he knew that this place liked to play with the time so it may have been years.

_He had been fighting. Fighting very hard in fact. This new threat was not something to be laughed at. He was in pain but he couldn't let his comrades see that._

_He continued to fight. He kept fighting the monster that threatened this world that he loved. He ignored the signals that he should stop. He ignored all the signals saying that it was dangerous to keep on going on like this. He knew that it wasn't smart. But then again who ever accused him of being smart?_

_No he just kept on attacking the enemy not even noticing that his two comrades had stopped fighting and now were just trying to help him. Calling upon one of his many swords he cut the enemy in half._

_The monster screamed in agony as it retreated back into the safety of the net. His comrades ran out to work on attacking him there. _

_He went to go and join them releasing his form. Then before he could get there he felt tired. His mind went blank and he found himself on the ground. His Navi was already in Stasis mode the battle had impacted hard as well._

_He was about to call out for help. You know do the intelligent thing and save himself. Then he saw it._

_His comrades were fighting bravely. They were winning. If he distracted them they would lose. The monster would heal and come back at them. _

_No._

_He would not be the reason for their failure. He would rather die then let that monster continue to hurt others. If this meant that he did indeed have to die then so be it._

_So he fell silent. He tried to wait for them to win before he fell asleep. He couldn't accomplish this however and his eyes closed before the final blow was struck._

He regained consciousness and he was already surrounded by this warmth.

He was still in agony from the pain when he had gained consciousness from the battle.

Soon all of his pain was gone and all his worries vanished. He felt free and the best part was that no one could take this feeling away. Not unless he chose to wake up would this feeling ever go away.

It wasn't until one day when he was sitting there basking in the warmth that he heard something.

It was crying.

Now usually this wouldn't have been much of a surprise he sometimes heard the crying of women in this world when he was concentrating on something.

This time however was different because these two people were talking to him too. He **knew** these people's voices. These people were crying for him. These people were begging him to come back. These people were apologising for not helping him sooner.

These people were what convinced him that it was time to wake up.

Concentrating hard he forced himself away from the warmth that he had been happily lying in for however long it had been. He forced himself past the darkness of unconsciousness. He forced his eyes to open. He forced his face to smile up at the two.

" ... hey" he said his voice raspy.

The two who had been crying looked down at him their eyes wide with disbelief. He couldn't a time where he had felt so tired.

Then it happened. They both launched themselves at him crying and laughing at the same time. His Navi was cheering happily along side his two friends. It felt like he had just won the olympics.

He couldn't remember any time that he had been so happy to be awake.


End file.
